Lust in ones eyes
by Kinkerchu
Summary: Its summer and things heat up. Draco and Hermione meet in a night clubwooo what happens nextread to find out! please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya people and hi to those who have read my other stories! lol I hope you like this one. (pointer) this story is different than all the rest lol I don't know about you but when I read a Hermione and Draco romance I get bored at the fact that they are still in Hogwarts and doing the same lessons - so this one is about them outside of school and what they do as hobbies! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **

Chapter 1

…_Eyes glanced up but didn't look away, minds were set on her, gestures were for her and her only, she was and still is known as Sparks… _

Sparks wasn't your average girl she was the type of girl who had magical powers, went to a wizard and witch school and had a presence; which was as strange as ever, it was just like the usually nerdy features of a book worm who constantly got an A in every subject. Sparks had the bushy, brown hair and the odd play of her tripping over her own feet, which was a result of untied shoe laces. How embarrassing, right? But no Hermione put a stop to this after her 6th year in Hogwarts.

Hogwarts had changed its system last year, as it used to be that students where to stay on until the end of year 7, but now students had to right to leave after their 5th and 6th year or to stay on for further education and experience. In year 7th the students can learn about spells which would get you amazing jobs, spells which would get you a first class seats in the ministry and spells which your average mum or dad mightn't know. This is what Hermione wanted to do, she wasn't just about to get up and leave after 6th year, she was going to stay on until the end of her 7th year-she was going to get a good education- she was going to go the distance. Experience well you could say she had it, and yes just like the good guys in the world- we just all want a piece of those bad guys or (death eaters). Although is what she hid underneath herself:

Hermione wasn't known as Sparks due to her wild and uncontrollably bushy hair, she was known as Sparks by the waves she gave off when people were around her. Especially the guys! Hermione totally changed her appearance because of all the treats and bulling which she received in her years of Hogwarts, she would of changed sooner but she only need the confidence boost from her friends and family and neighbours and so here we are today…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok ppl, you have heard a bit on Hermione and if you have any worries or if you are a bit confused just say and I'll get back to you! (oh don't worry the chapters aren't that length! hehe xoxox) Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 2

Draco walked down the crowded street, oblivious to anything. His long, straight, platinum, blonde hair, which hung around his face and which reached between his ears and his shoulders, swayed in the breeze and the extended wires of his MP3 player hung from his ears. Draco's music blurred so loudly that passers by would glance at him. Draco had always been a man of music, he never told anyone of course, they wouldn't know how to take it, but every weekend he would head out to the corner bar. This bar was just a casual bar in the morning but at night it was one wild night club, it was called "Paradise." Oh paradise it was. Especially for the girls, they loved Draco has when he got to the right mood at night, he would sing and dance his heart out. People around the blocks knew him well, well enough to request him to sing their favourite songs. He loved it, he always dreamed of starting over, away from Hogwarts and the wizard and witch worlds and it paid well, well enough to buy class and sexy clothes to attract the certain attention.

It was just coming onto 5:30pm, as Draco checked his watch. Great he had to wait for another couple of hours and the summer days made night look brighter, making it hard for him to realise it is night. But hey summer nights are the best and will always remain in your memories more than dizzily, dark winter nights.

"Heya Draco!" squealed a hyperactive girl, running of to him. (At this point Draco was changing a song so all was quiet for him to hear lol) The girl had short, soft, blonde curls and hyper green eyes.

"Oh hey Amy and how are you," replied Draco acting nice but he was actually impatient because he couldn't find a blasted song. The girl in front of him was a fan of his. She regularly went to "The Paradise," along with her mates from school and clubs. The club was actively full every weekend, and it was all because of him. "I was wondering if you could sing one of favourite songs tonight, please?"

"Huh, oh yea sure, no problem, sorry Amy I have to go now, see you at the club!" he called back as he jogged away. The Paradise was bankrupt a few of weeks ago, there where hardly any descent drinks to be bought and so people stopped going. One night Draco and his girlfriend went just to check it out. During that night Draco was wondering back from the toilets from being relatively drunk and on his journey back he saw his girlfriend and one of his mates making out in the corner. Well as you could Imagine, Draco went straight over punched his mate and simply said, "We're through!" in his girlfriends face. He could of laughed his head off, as he left his ex-girlfriend in total embarrassment, her face was a picture in itself and even to this day Draco still has his slight chuckles of that scene.

Draco checked his watch again it read 5:55pm, "Urgh!" he groaned. Why wouldn't time not pass, maybe it was because he wasn't having fun...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! sorry! Chapter are longer starting from now! You all like this chapter cause if you don't - you not human lol!**

Chapter 3

Hermione sat outside a little cafe reading the menu and waiting for a certain red head. Ginny was around 40 minutes late and Hermione was on her 2nd cup of coffee. She couldn't wait for tonight as tonight she was going to a night club with Ginny and typical Ginny not telling her where it is or what it is like. Hermione blew into coffee and took a long and savouring taste. The smooth taste ran down her throat as she swallowed. She loved coffee it warmed her up all over. Hermione deeply felt so sorry for Ginny as poor Ginny had to tell her mum about Ron, as he was constantly nagging her about how if she did go to the night club she'd come back pregnant. Hardly what you'd call brotherly support.

"Jeepers Hermione," sighed Ginny as she flung herself into the chair opposite Hermione, "I am so sorry about today- i have totally wrecked it by being late!"

"Hello to you to!" laughed Hermione , "Hey its Ok don't let Ron get you down."

"Thanks Hermione, right I'm away to get coffee," she reluctantly lifted herself of the chair and strolled up to the waiter to place her order. Hermione couldn't help but smile. Ginny was the most prefect friend anyone could wish for, she was caring, loyal and understanding, and was always up for a laugh. Hermione reached for the cup of coffee in front of her and took a sip.

"Oh my well if it isn't the Mudblood, out on parade and I see you have the hopeless red head with you as well," sounded an all too dark and familiar voice behind Hermione making her almost choked on her coffee. Hermione placed her cup on the table and without turning around replied, "What do you Malfoy."

"Its none of your business what I want Granger but i do love making your life a misery," smirked Draco.

"Can't you leave well enough alone! I came here today to have fun and a good laugh and you come along a wreck it!" snarled Hermione turning fast to face Draco. She stopped short, words got lost in her throat, she didn't know what else to say, she needed to say something to remain dominant in this situation. She couldn't, his dark grey eyes locked with hers hazel ones each waiting for the other to look away.

"Malfoy-what are you doing here!" snapped Ginny coming back with a coffee in her hand. Malfoy pulled away from the Hermione's eyes to study the red head in disgust. But Hermione keep her eyes on him.

"What is it to you Wheaslette? What is it to you what I do in the same town as you?" he gave her a intimidating look, causing her to gulp back the words which she'd love to throw at him.

"Malfoy!" snapped Hermione causing Draco to angrily move his gaze to her again.

"What?" questioned Draco narrowing his eyes.

"I won't tell you this again so listen carefully-BACK OFF!" she stamped hard on Draco's foot. He yelped and cursed under his breathe. "What was that Malfoy?" stated Hermione standing up and showing her full height, which she had defiantly grown a couple of inches more. Although her height struck Draco, he was still a head taller than her. Draco leaned in to whisper close to Hermione's ear, too close in fact. "If you dare touch me again, I won't hesitate to do something worse back." Draco's breathe filled Hermione's ear making her shiver and deep inside her stomach she felt a fluttering sensation. With that Draco strolled off leaving he two girls shaking.

"Oh my word! He is such a dick head!" cursed Ginny starring at Hermione.

"And way do the dick heads seem to be the hottest guys?" questioned Hermione looking back at Ginny with a smirk. Ginny starred at look in shock.

"Hermione Granger is that Sparks showing through?!" explained Ginny excitedly.

"Oh yea Ginny it sure is," the two girls laughed, until Ginny replied, "Oh my and did you not see the way he was starring at you for like 30 minutes - it was like a starring competition."

"Yea it kind of was, wasn't it and the way he whispered in my ear, I was so shivering all over," chuckled Hermione thinking back to the scene and biting her lip in excitement.

"I think he so wants you!" laughed Ginny, "It figures Hermione- your different than before, your not the Hermione we all knew you to be - you've changed and I think its for the best. What I mean is you used to be all shy and protective now you are full of confidence and you have lowered you protectiveness so that your letting guys have a chance with you," explained Ginny.

"I am glad I have changed for the same reasons as yours, i was so sick of being threatened and bullied because i was smart and shy," Hermione replied. The two girls hugged each other and left the cafe to do their shopping for clothes for this special night club

Draco walked as quickly as he could. He couldn't believe that a stupid Mudblood had just hit his foot, it still had a pin and needle sensation on it. He cursed her for doing that to him and standing up to him. She had changed not only in the way she looked but in the way she uses her confidence, the way she wouldn't look away. Draco felt a thirst, a thirst to go back and have a rematch, to have her fight with him again, it almost turned him on. "How strange-but that's the way she has always fought with you," something in his mind said. Draco sighed, he didn't know what was happening with him-plus she is a Mudblood, dirty blood and unclean. Draco laughed to himself, it would pay to see if this new Hermione acted "unclean" as well.

Hermione and Ginny made their entrance into a trendy fashion shop and began their hunt around the racks to see if their was something that would catch attention. Ginny huffed and Hermione was getting frustrated. Their was a lot of good, eye-catching outfits in this shop but none where comfortable to wear, some of them even made her look like a prostitute. Hermione cringed and crinkled her nose, this wasn't working out.

"Oh my goodness Hermione look at these!" exclaimed Ginny running around and waving them in her face, "Aren't these brilliant, this would get some eyes starring at you!" Ginny held up a cream tank top with a polo neck type of neck to it, along with it was a cream and black punk-like skirt.

"OWW Cool! They're brilliant Ginny!"

"You can get them, I have picked mine," replied Ginny handing the clothes to Hermione. Hermione hugged Ginny and ran straight to the counter to pay. She just couldn't wait for tonight and she took the eager smiles from Ginny that she couldn't either.

Draco arrived at his house to get ready for the night to come. He equally couldn't wait until night, he wanted the night to come and reveal his true self. Checking his watch he ran up the stairs to get ready for the club. Somewhere deep inside himself he knew that this night was going to be one to remember.

Arriving at Hermione's parents house, the two girls made themselves known to the parents and then went straight to Hermione's room to get ready. Ginny was first to use the shower and then it was Hermione's turn. The wonders of being a witch as she hexed the shower foam to a really fresh smell and once she was out of the shower she got dressed and was soon on her clothes.

The two girls all dressed spent the next 2 hours doing each others hair and make up. Hermione finished Ginny off so that her hair was in a bun with a colourful braid extending off freely, Ginny's make-up was also well done and it matched the out fit Ginny was wearing. Ginny's outfit was a pair of tight jeans and a stylish T-shirt which gave off her figure. Hermione smiled, "You look so lovely! Now my turn!"

Draco left the house to quickly catch a cab into town. Once he arrived there he paid the cab driver and made his way to "The Paradise Night Club," where he could already hear the music, which called to him. It caused him to want to be free, to want to be away from the dark side of the war which was coming, whether he like it or not. Draco sighed as he crossed over to the street which lead to the club, there he would met someone unexpected.

Hermione was lead, with her eyes closed, to the "secret" Night Club. Once Ginny took her hands off Hermione eyes, Hermione blinked and then looked at the Night Club from the outside. Hermione was impressed. "Nice place-lets go!"

They walked past the door men, who nodded at them flirtingly. Hermione and Ginny looked them up and down to just give them a chance but instead of walking over to them, they walked on through laughing. Hermione was last to walk through the door, which the door men where standing at and although see couldn't wait to show her moves off from the seven years of dance classes she had, she could of sworn she heard a very familiar voice behind her, talking to the door men.

Hermione and Ginny walked further into the club, each surrounded with their own thought until Ginny brought them both out of them by saying, "I'll the drinks then!"

"Ah Ok, I'll find somewhere to sit over here!" shouted Hermione over the music. Ginny gave the thumbs up sign and walked towards the counter. Hermione stood on the spot, she liked this Night Club, it had its own personality, it had its own feel in the night. A sudden shiver came over Hermione, she wondered why. Then suddenly someone was whispering in her ear from behind, its breathe tickling her skin, Hermione didn't know what came over her but her eyes closed and she couldn't open them. Once she did she turned to face the person responsible. To her horror it was Malfoy...


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you liked this chapter. I don't what I am writing but what ever I think goes down lol! Sorry If Its weird or anything but I like It!!!! So there!!! xoxoxoxox Review Review!!! Is anyone liking the new Draco and Hermione oooooooo there are getting very close now (wink wink) don't worry lemons will be way later hehe!**

Chapter 4

Hermione starred in horror. "What do you think are you doing, Malfoy you can't just do that to me!" exclaimed Hermione confused. Draco smirked at her and leaned further towards making her lean back as he came beside her ear, he whispered making sure he lengthened the ending words, "Don't say you didn't like it, you must have with closing your eyes and all."

Hermione marched off, she could hear he laughing, she realised that she was turning back into the old Hermione marching off without holding your ground and she loved the new her, the new her which everyone loved, Sparks. Hermione sat down and some people turned and starred at her knowing maybe who she was. Around town everyone knew her, there was once this young child who came over for her autograph and this was all because she could dance. It wasn't just that she could dance but she could pull tricks which others couldn't, she could get others confused by just making them watch her. She loved it, Sparks loved it.

Hermione looked up from the seat she was sitting on. She could still see Ginny ordering their drinks, this place was so busy it was taking forever. She couldn't see Draco which was a good so Hermione lifted herself off the comfortable leather sofa and made her way to Ginny. "It's quite packed eh?"

"Oh yea I had to yell like three time before the bar tender could hear me!" laughed Ginny. Hermione smiled, "What did you order then?"

"Oh I ordered myself a gin and tonic and your favourite a Bacardi and Coke," replied Ginny looking around her at the people dancing and yelling before Hermione butted in.

"Do you want to go sit and I'll get the drinks?" asked Hermione kindly.

"Um... Yes please, sure if you don't mind," answered Ginny taking their bags and walking over to the table and chairs. Hermione sat on the stool and fixed her rather short skirt so that she covered a well enough part up, the skirt was rather short as it exposed most of her leg in the laser lights shining up ahead. It was like a hook with bait on it, just awaiting the next fish to take the bite. Quickly she was awarded, but not from someone who she'd wanted to be awarded by, but from someone who seemed to be showing up a lot. Hermione sighed as Malfoy took the seat beside her and ordered his drink, which happened to be a pint. She looked away at the dance floor but aware that his dark grey eyes were grinding into her. She glanced at him. "What??" she retorted.

Malfoy smiled not smirked, he actually smiled? "Oh nothing..." he drifted off but still starred at her. Hermione could smell the alcohol off him, guessing he was tipsy and nearing being completely drunk.

"Malfoy you keep starring at me so there must be something wrong," snapped Hermione.

"You have changed a lot," he took a long sip from his pint, "And I think I like this change."

Hermione glanced at him, "What change?" She kept looking at him, "You mean the change that you wouldn't have seen me in a bar before or the fact that I am buying alcohol or the change that I haven't got a book with me?"

"No the change in how you present yourself," began Malfoy looking her up and down, keeping a close eye on the pair of slender, long, soft looking legs which where facing him.

"Its strangely nice you've notice, sick but nice," replied Hermione she filled every word with sarcasm and was increasingly aware of his eye contact with her legs.

"Be careful Granger, this is a very social club, there are a lot of sick minded men in here and out there," winked Draco, looking up finally whilst ordering another pint, which he took a long gulp of, finishing half of it already.

"I am a tough girl, Malfoy. If I can stick your threats in school, I can defiantly stick a pervert In a club!" snapped Hermione grabbing the fresh drink and beginning to bring them over to Ginny, who was chatting some handsome guy up. Typical Ginny, Hermione knew like always if Ginny really wanted to get of with this guy then she'll be on her own tonight again.

"Hey you all!" cheered Hermione strolling over and placing the drinks on the table. She studied the new guy, he was fairly tall, although Malfoy looked taller, he had green eyes and tawny brown hair. A pretty Mediterranean look filled his face. "Hey Ginny you gon'na introduce me?"

"Oh yea!" laughed Ginny, "Marko this is Hermione, Hermione this is Marko. Hermione, Marko is here because he's on holiday! And he's from Italy!!"

"Cool! What's it like over there, how's the weather?" asked Hermione eagerly as she was going on a 2 week trip to Italy with her mum.

"Ah... the weather is fine, it quite sunny... yet a little... Bit... Cloudy," Marko sounded out as clearly as he could.

"That's good to hear!" replied Hermione happily, see was so happy at Ginny, they really seemed to like one another. Hermione sat down and enjoyed the splendour of guys and girls dancing with one another. She could see Malfoy surrounded with girls, as usually nothing changed there, except something that was to happen straight after. As if from nowhere Draco got a boost of energy causing him to lead the girls and some guys into the dance floor. They seemed to act casual as with nothing was strange, whilst Hermione sat there dumb struck. Malfoy the guy who hated dancing as he proved in the Yule Ball two years ago, was actually getting up on stage, halting the band and taking a micro phone, began to speak to the crowd.

"Guys and you sexy girls!" The crowds screamed in excitement whilst Draco laughed. "You have been waiting for me - right?!" The crowds screamed again.

"Waiting for him??" thought Hermione strangely.

"Ah that's good to hear! Right guys and girls I don't know about you but I want to dance! So come on guys give me a beat!" he yelled, the crowd screamed and hugged him as he came down from the stage whilst the band began to play.

Hermione could feel the beats of the drums wave over her, the sounds of the guitar strings reach her. She longed to join them and she would, but not yet she was waiting for the right movement to unleash the Sparks within her. Ginny wanted to go dancing with Marko, so Hermione choose to go with them. They walked down a spiral stair case which then lead across to the bar and then the dance floor. They walked around the dance floor trying to find a place where maybe they could dance, finding none they made their way in deeper of the mass of jumping teenagers. As Hermione walked behind Ginny and Marko she could hear people cheering her name, "Sparks!"

Ginny laughed at her and Marko starred in wonder. Hermione waved to them as they hooting her nickname over and over again. Over at the other side, there must have been a dance off or something as the crowd where gathered around two people trying to knock one another off confidence. Ginny, Marko and Hermione wandered over to view the entertainment. Two guys where dancing off each other, one had black hair the other blonde, Hermione got a sinking feeling in her stomach, then it grew to butterflies. If Malfoy wins this match then Sparks was defiantly going to try her luck at him. Ginny starred at her.

"You could take him on and beat his ass!" laughed Ginny. Hermione looked at her.

"Yea I could try but you mustn't say that I'll win!" laughed Hermione, "Cause I mightn't!"

People around Hermione pushed her to go up and face Draco and so she wasn't about to stop. As she walked over to Draco she heard, "Sparks," being chanted all around them.

Draco stopped short and began listening to the shouts of a familiar name, he heard that name somewhere, he just couldn't place It.

"Malfoy!" shouted Hermione, Draco swung around, stood up tall and smirked at her.

"What Granger!" he teased.

"Take me on," she smirked back at him and stated clearly, "I won't go easy on you!"

The crowd groaned, moaned and cheered at them both. Each person standing on tip toes and circling so they could get a better view. Hermione untied her hair and let it fall loose, whilst stretching out her leg muscles.

"What song you want?" asked Draco folding his arms and starring at her. Hermione's hair looked glazed in the disco lights and he felt an urge to touch it, to stroke her hair and to run his hands through it.

"Ah I don't mind," she replied.

"Well ladies first," he teased.

"Age before beauty," she retorted.

"Fine we'll dance to what ever is next on the play list, you fine by that?" he asked smirking his nasty smirk, the smirk which teased her every year in school.

"Malfoy, ask anyone in this room and they are going to say that I can dance to any thing," she sighed and shook her hair out wild like. Draco stomach flipped as he motioned to the DJ to play the next song. They waited until the DJ announced the song, and its artist. Draco and Hermione listened, then there was a crackling of the air against the micro phone when it stated: Sexy back by Justin Timberlake. Some of the crowd cheered whilst some of the crowd began their protests of song choice. Hermione sighed in content in was a good song and easy to dance to, but did Draco think that.

Draco groaned, he hated this song, it wasn't right for him to dance to, it was a strange song plus Justin Timberlake was shit! Draco marched up to the DJ and ask for his ear piece micro phone, well if you can't dance to a song you can always sing to it. Hermione was impressed, was Malfoy going to sing to the song, well she didn't mind him not dancing but him singing, this would be fun to watch.

The song started with the catchy drum beats, making Hermione sway and move her hips In time with the tune. Whilst she gathered momentum and excitement with her dancing, Draco began to sing.

"I'm bringing sexy back- yea!"

"Them other boys don't know how to act!" The crowd began to take over the "yea" parts. Hermione was impressed he voice was beautiful. She was even more impressed when he came over to her and began singing around her, circling her, watching her every move.

"I think you special what's behind your back! So turn around and I'll pick up the slack!" With that he moved to Hermione back and placing his hand on her hips, he made them sway together.

"Dirty babe! You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave!" The next bit took Hermione off her guard. Draco taking her hand spun her around once and then using one hand to support her lower back and holding her arm straight out he lowered them both toward the ground. He starred into her eyes and gave her a smirk and lifting her back up, he then let her go to see more of her actions.

"I'll let you whip me If I misbehave!" he sang to her as she circled him whilst pushed herself onto him and rotating her hips onto his. The crowd moaned. Hermione smiled and glided away and then unexpectedly taken a stranger off guard, she lead him on to the dance floor. All apart of the act of teasing Malfoy.

"It's just that no one, makes me feel this way!" he sang and glared at her as she winked at him. Hermione straddled the strangers waist and rub herself on to him, then twirled around him so he was behind her and he took control by grinding himself towards the back of her hips. She faked a moan and push back on him, whilst running and shaking her hair. This was enough for Draco as he pushed the stranger away as the chorus sung by itself.

"I'm bringing sexy back!" He ran his hands through Hermione's hair.  
"Them other boys don't know how to act," She looked at him in wonder, deep down she wanted to keep dancing.  
"Come let me make up for the things you lack," he pulled her violently close to him, making sure there wasn't any distance between them.  
"Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast." he move his head beside hers and blew gently in her ear, he could hear her breathing fasten. Hermione kept her moves going she couldn't move away of course, she didn't want to but she rotated her hips and rubbed her hands over her legs and dragged her palms along her stomach, which was beginning to become visible from underneath her top.

Draco stiffened he could physically see her stomach, as she kept pulling her top up slightly as if to tease him, well it was working. Draco sang, " I'm bringing sexy back,  
Them other boys watch while I attack!" He leaned her backwards so that her back faced the floor. Hermione's mind was in bliss, she kept grinding her hips on to his leg which was supporting her now, she continually circled her breasts and tensed her stomach. 

"If that's your girl you better watch your back, Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact," he curiously pushed her top her just so he could see her belly button and was surprised with the toned skin which was wrapped tightly across her stomach, making it look flat. Draco couldn't stop dancing his feet tapped to the beat, one hand groped at Hermione's leg, the other feeling her stomach but as his body played the torturer his eyes never left her gaze.

The song came slowly to and end , where Draco pulled Hermione up slowly to her feet and as the song ended the crowds of people cheered them. Hermione smiled whilst Draco nodded and walked of through the crowd, leaving Hermione standing by herself. Ginny came to join her.

"Oh my word Hermione that was brilliant and you did with Malfoy!!!" squealed Ginny, "Oh I'll have to tell Lavender this!" Ginny starred at Hermione, "Is everything Ok?"

"Oh um... Yes at least I think so..." replied Hermione, "He just left."

"That's because he's a bastard - you see, he can be fun on the dance floor but yet he has to be a ass in school and just there in town," stated Ginny.

Hermione nodded in agreement. She felt really bad that he left. "Oh Oh! Why was there two Ginnys and Markos?" she thought a she feel onto Ginny. Hermione was carried outside by Marko with Ginny on their heels.

"All she's needs is some air!" Ginny called to Marko over the music blurring in their ears. Once they where outside, Marko laid Hermione against the wall, soon after 10 minutes of standing and waiting Hermione came around and awoke from a black sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the comments so far! Please review, review! Its the only way I know if I am doing this right! LOL xoxoxoxo Kinkerchu**

Chapter 5

"Hey Hermione, are you Ok?" asked Ginny, once Hermione had straightened herself up.

"Oh yea, I just had a dizzy spell that's all," replied Hermione standing up. Stars appeared in front of her eyes which made her step back to the wall for support. "You two go back in and enjoy yourselves I'm just going to get some air and then I'll be back in."

"Are you sure?" questioned Ginny worried that if she left Hermione she would be on the ground blacked out or something.

"Yes now go!" exclaimed Hermione happily, as the two love birds went back inside the Night Club. Hermione lifted a hand to her head, there was a bump there and when she removed her hand, there just a blood clot running across her palm.

"I must have gotten that when I fell," stated Hermione bewildered, she looked around her, the street was quiet except for the noise from inside the Night Club. She heard some shuffling coming from the bend she waited to see what it was. A skinny cat ran out. Hermione jumped causing her head to thump whilst the cat dashed up the street wailing as it went.

"I so need an aspirin!" moaned Hermione holding her head in her hands.

"Granger, had enough dancing?" laughed Malfoy coming from around the same bend and glancing up at her.

"Urgh! Malfoy will you for ever go away!" exclaimed Hermione holding her head tight in pain.

"That's a nasty cut, how did you get it?" he asked smirking as he leaned against the wall opposite her.

"I must have gotten it when I fell, anyway why would you care!" she snapped at him as he chuckled.

"Because I just happened to aspirin on me," he stated folding his arms and looking at her. Hermione looked up, she needed that aspirin to make this head ache go away, so that Sparks could dance again.

"Malfoy do you think I could have an aspirin?" she asked removing a hand and holding it out to him.

"Why should I give it to a Mudblood?" he retorted looking at her disgusted. Hermione eyes felt with rage.

"If you call me that word again I'll make you wish you never did!" she yelled at him. Draco eyes matching her rage strolled over to her in less than 3 steps and forcefully banged her against the wall. Holding her there so she couldn't move. Hermione flinched as her head hit the wall, what had gotten into him?

"I'm surprised to never took your drink sooner," he whispered closely to her.

Hermione's eyes widened, in shock. She thought her drinks where late coming, but they where there in front of her! God only knows what he did to their drinks without her knowing!

"Malfoy you didn't did you!" she replied terrified.

"What spite your drinks? No way!" Hermione sighed with relief, "I just spited yours."

"What!" she yelled. Draco laughed and let her go laughing.

"Hey it was the first time I've seen you in a few months, I just wanted to remind you that I'm still not up for any of your bull shit!" he growled at her.

"What are you talking about?" she said confused, did she cause bull shit?

"You getting in my way all the time Granger and I am getting quite confused by it," he explained thoroughly to her whilst smirking, " You may look a lot better than before, but if you ever get in my way again, I'll have to use force."

"Malfoy your not making any sense-" his lips met hers. Hermione gasped but didn't pull away. How could she Malfoy had become a lot more matured than what he was before. He had grown his hair longer, his Adam's apple was visible and as he kissed her she could feel his muscles. He must have worked out a lot as when Hermione moved her hands up his chest and arms, he tensed allowing her to feel his muscles, muscles which Hermione dreamt on a man. She dreamt of her true love not too muscular but had a lot of toned areas. She sighed to herself. Suddenly she felt something in her hand. When Draco pulled away he said, "You need it more than I do." and with that he walked back into the Club.

Hermione's head was pounding, her mind was away with her dreams, her back hurt from the rough surface of the wall and on top of that she needed a drink to take the aspirin. Walking around she heard of a group of men and saw one who happened to be carrying a flask.

"Excuse me! What is that?" she asked pointing to the flask. The men stopped and the one carrying the flask answered.

"Well it's coffee, hehe after working in a building site all day your going to need it," he chuckled.

"I have an aspirin here and I need to take it. Do you think I could?" she asked kindly. The men agreed and handed her the drink, she opened it and sniffed. It was defiantly coffee and so taking the aspirin and coffee, she sighed with relief as it began to take effect. Jeepers it was pretty fast working. As she handed the flask back and walked back inside the Club she spotted Malfoy sitting at their table.

"Malfoy?!" she queried, "Why do you keep showing up?"

"Well thank you Malfoy for the fast working aspirin which I spent money on to get for you??" he replied. Hermione froze.

"Why did you get it for me?" she asked puzzled.

"I saw you fall and so I knew it would be a nasty head ache," he retorted.

"Hermione we let Malfoy sit here as he was telling us that he got you an aspirin and that he looked after you," piped Ginny happily slurring her words a lot, possibly having a bit too much to drink tonight. Hermione starred at her then at Malfoy, who was waiting on her saying something. Hermione nudged Malfoy so that he could over to let her sit down. Once he agreed and made room for her, Ginny and Marko left to the dance floor. Hermione sat arms folded watching them leave and once they where away she rounded on Malfoy.

"Looking after me? So kissing me - is looking after me?" she stated taking a sip of her drink which she left. Thank goodness it was one that hadn't been spite as it was ordered freshly.

"Call it what you want," he replied looking at her interested in what he was seeing. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away. "When did you learn to dance like that?"

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" he replied clearer.

Hermione smiled, she remember back to the end of a school year, when she was younger. Her mum took to a group of dance classes and she loved it ever since. "I went to classes when I was younger, you?"

"Same," he nodded.

"Really? That's interesting! Did you always sing?" questioned Hermione, waiting for his answer.

"Yes, everywhere. I would of sang every where I went."

"Funny, I never heard you sing in Hogwarts," she whispered keeping to school's name quiet and low.

"That's because..."

"Because of what?" asked Hermione leaning towards.

"Because I was afraid of what my friends would say," he trilled off quietly, afraid of her gaze. Hermione starred at him. She was aware that he was avoiding her gaze but she spoke up.

"Well Malfoy, you should never be afraid to tell you friends anything, they would hardly be your friends if they laughed at you for your passion, I know Harry and Ron would accept my passion if I told them I loved dancing," she replied Happily. Draco looked at her. It was like nothing bothered her in her life, but then he thought back to when she said to him at the counter, "If I can handle you threats at school, I can handle pervert in a club!" He felt so sorry for her. The truth was ever since he was her in town, his stomach as had butterflies. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to know everything about her, he wanted to constantly follow her, he wanted to do anything for her. But he knew it couldn't happen, he would have to control his feelings better for her. For example him making a great effort not to kiss her, unfortunately it failed, he kicked himself mentally for that.

"Yea," he agreed quietly.

The two didn't speak to each other until the song changed, it was one which had a slow beat to. Hermione watched the couples group in couple and taking each others waist they swayed slowly. She sighed to herself and then thought back to the moment when Malfoy pushed her against the wall. For a moment back there she thought she was going to be hit or even raped, but when he kissed her, she couldn't believe it.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked kindly trying not to make the conversation stray away, she wanted a clear answer from him.

"I don't know," he explained folding his arms and moving his head to the crowd of partners dancing slowly, "I really don't know."

"Does it have anything to do with me for start?"

"No...Yes... Maybe."

"Well which is it Malfoy?!"

"YES!"

"Ok good, does it have anything with the way I look, now?"

"Yes,"

"Ok does it have anything with the way I am talking to you now?"

"Yes,"

"How's that?"

"You not insulting me a lot now, you are being patient with me and your eager to have a conversation with me," he winked at her. Hermione smiled, then the smile faded away.

"Yet you still are insulting me.." she looked away.

"I don't mean it, six years of it I your system, its hard to get it out of your head," he sat up quickly trying to explain to her.

Hermione motioned to him to stop, he stopped talking as she spoke, "If we could Malfoy could we stop insulting each other?"

After a while he replied: "I guess we could try."

"Good you will now call me Granger and I'll call you Malfoy, No more of the "M" word, am I clear?"

"What Mudblood?" he laughed as she playfully hit him. Hermione had a feeling deep down that things where going to get a lot better with her and Malfoy. Ginny came back as the Night Club was closing. Getting a taxi back to her house and the same with Hermione. The two girls feel asleep, a dreamful sleep.


End file.
